I Am Legend, The Survivor
by KingofdaNRTH
Summary: A coma patient awakens into a unusual world however with the help of a book left by Dr. Robert Neville maybe this man can survive this harsh world and fight of against the Darkseekers, maybe he can meet some other survivers. accepting SYOC send me a PM of your character using your own form, please try an be descriptive on your chacracter. and please leave a review :D


**Chapter**** 1**

**The Survivor Awakens**

**It has been over a month since the infection which was ment to be a cure for Cancer has spread throughout New York city and the military closed of each and every exit using explosives making it impossible to leave and enter New York, The infection created a mass population of evolved infected humans with capabilities of being able to run super fast and have super human strength however there was a price the human would become a feral cannibal eating any human in sight almost like the popular zombie however the military prefer to call the Darkseekers.**

**The government had no other option but to enforce the military to intervene and help innocent civilians evacuate however not all civilians were checked and some had been infected resulting in the military to be attacked also resulting in a complete shutdown of the city meaning that they were simply going to evacuate as many innocent people as they could before closing the city of for good, However they made one mistake they left someone behind.**

**That someone being me ...**

* * *

"Arghhh ah ah ah... what the hell, where am i" I asked myself before looking around seeing that I was in a hospital bed, I tried calling for a doctor to help me.

"Hello I need a doctor anyone th..." Before I could speak anymore I noticed the door of my room which had been boarded up with multiple planks of wood for no clear reason there was also no power on at all luckily it was day time so I could see.

"Alright very funny where is the camera, you got me" I said before trying to stand up which was surprisingly hard I fell onto the floor which made me extremely shocked it is almost like I havent walked in years as I began to get up I noticed that no one had come to tell me this was a prank, I also noticed a book on the cabinet next to me, I picked it up it wasn't a normal book it was more like a journal, I began to read.

**Hello my name is Neville and if you are reading this you have finally awoken, this may come as a shock to you but while you have been in a coma a cure for Cancer has been created however it became a bigger problem then a solution as it created an infection which made humans into these feral beings which feed on humans they are called Darkseekers, there is also the fact that you cannot escape this city since all the bridges have been demolished however maybe you can find a way out at least I hope you do and in this book I shall try to teach you everything you need to survive always remember stay out of the darkness.**

* * *

**First of I have left you some clothes on the chair next to the door.**

Even if I am in complete shock I still follow the book I go to the chair and begin to put the clothes on there is a light brown tee, a dark blue hoodie, some fresh boxers, some denim jeans with a belt, and some clean sneakers, I begin to read the book further.

**After putting the clothes on underneath the chair is a hammer you can use it to rip out the boards on the door so you can get out, however if it is nighttime when you awaken I urge you to sit it out and wait till morning as these Darkseekers seem to have a weaknes to light so at nighttime they can dominate the entire city.**

I follow the books rules however it isn't nighttime actually it is 8 am so I have quite a few hours to spare, I begin to remove the boards on the door after i have done that I begin to read the book some more so I can get even more information.

**Before you go I have placed some food, water, a flashlight with 8 batteries and a 9mm pistol with a full mag in a bad underneath your bed, take it with you your going to need it.**

I looked underneath the bed and found the bag so far everything in this book has been true maybe this person Neville really does want to help me, the bag is black and white and filled with both food, water and a flashlight with 8 batteries there is also a pistol with a full mag of 9 bullets as he said, I go back to the book to find out more.

**Now that you have all the items I have hidden for you there is one last thing I have left for you, there is a car outside the keys are in the left pocket of your jeans.**

I check my pocket there is a key for a car and after all the stuff this man has given me I belive there is a car waiting for me, all I have to do is find it maybe he has written the location down.

**I have hidden the car just outside of the hospital be careful leaving not all the hospital is lighten up. **

Now I have to make it out of here, hopefully I don't encounter any Darkseekers I would prefer to keep the ammo in the gun and I hope that car outside still runs if not I fear I may not make it out of this part of the city.


End file.
